love is a big word
by Alexi122
Summary: Sabrina fell in love with puck the first time they met but was to stubborn to admit it . But after the war puck disappeared .  Sabrina was left heart broken .When life got to hard Sabrina left Ferryport landing . Her new adventurer will show her the truth
1. Chapter 1

Yes I'm making another story . I don't know about my first one . Could you guys help me on that . The story is called Robin and Hope Grimm Goodfellow

SPOV

'Sabrina will you marry me ' said Mustadseed.

Yes you would of thought Puck will of be asking but he disappored after the war .  
>Sabrina went nuts looking for him . She wouldn't say why because she didn't want everyone to know she liked him since she blow up the school and her love for him cepted rising every day since . After a year Sabrina quit looking for him . The war made small hole in the barrier that only small animals could fit throw and everyone thought puck must of went throw one and left, Sabrina didn't belive them but had no choice . The more she thought of Puck the more the anger in her built in her heart . Threw Sabrina's Teens she was the biggest bullie in school . She also became gothic but not emo . She has black streaks in her hair and she wears heavy eyeliner .<br>black and purple are her favorite colors . Anyone how gives sabrina a hard time cames to school with a black eye and a broken nose .

Daphne has changed too. Her once beatiful dark brown hair is red like grannys was . She dyed it in member of her dead Gramother. She more serious and less innocent . Her happy and bubbly days disappored with puck . sabrina now 21 and Daphne now 19 own the grimm house . There Mother and father moved to Forida with Basil Jr. how is now 12 and as handsome as his dad . Oh and at the end at the final battle the Hand put a bomb in the battle field but some thing went wrong and when it blow up it released a dangerous chemical that is deadly . With magic armor and the dangerous chemical Sabrina turned immortal . Also she gained 3 powers . 1 she could fly ,2 she could read mines even everafters and 3 she could control water and turn in to it too . Daphne say the reason she got all these powers is because there was magic all over the battle field . Daphne also became immortal but not like Sabrina , Daphne drank the fountain of youth liquid . After the war ended Uncle Jake got married to Briab then drank the foutain of youth liquid Mustardseed came . Daphne invited him to live with them after Uncle Jake and aunt Briar left the barrior by sutting it down for 3 mins and putting back up . Mr. Canis went with them but left when the barrior went back up . Red is Baba yaga's assistant and found out that she is very good with magic . Creapy as it seems , Baba yaga and red are as close as Mother- daughter . Red went to live with Baba yaga but we keep in touch with her . Anyways back to Mustardseed . At first Sabrina hated Max ( his human name) with all her guts , because he looked just like his older brother . She did everything she could to make him see that he was not welcomed but later thinks shes in loce . But there was something wrong when she was around him. She couldn't put she finger on it and then just ignore it . But that weirdness kepted growing and growing and growing . Then finally today she couldn't stand it anymore was going to break-up with him . But he had another plan .

' Oh Max its beatiful ... But , but I can't ... I...I can't DO love I'm SO SORRY ' she said running to her Jeep and went home . She got her out her suitcase and started to pack .

There was only one person she turn for help. The only Everafter friend she got out of barrior with the varpor blade . The only person that understands why she bullied others and helped her throw middle and high school. Bella.  
>Yes surprising . Bella was her bulling buddy . They alway stode up for each other for that Sabrina granted her biggest wish. Getting out of Fairy-port landing ( they changed the name ) . She got out her cell phone and called Bella .<p>

' Hi Bella its me ... can ...can I live with yo... thanks your the best ... ya by' sabrina closed her cell phone and looked at her room for the last time . So many hardships and sad memeries . She left a note a note in daphnes bed room saying she's leaving for some work business , and mite not came back for a mounth or so . Dahpne would understand . She got in her Jeep and got on the freeway .

She was going on a new adventure she said in her head . Lets just hope its a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

When I got home from work and went to my bed room I saw Sabrinas note . When I read it i was not shocked . I knew Max would ask her the big question . I warned him that sabrina is still not over Puck but he dismissed it . I knew that sabrina would do some thing like this . She propably like Bella's apartment . I'll call her in a couple of hours. Right I'm worried about Max . I have a friend at fae and she says that when Max is mad or sad he goes and drinks . I got into my car and went to all the bars in town . Theres only 5 so I'm ok . When I finally got to the last one I saw him in the corner of the bar . I went to him and sat down .

" You asked her " i said staight to the point .  
>" ya " he said .He smell like whisky and beer . " well " i said ordering a beer.<br>" your only 19 " he said looking at me .  
>" Well an everafter owns this bar and i saved his life at the war so he owns me " I said . The waiter came .<br>" A light beer " I said .  
>" caming right up " he said and walked away .<p>

3 HOURS LATER no ones POV " Well when I was little I used to think barbie are evil and came alive at night and kill you . " Daphne said after my 10th beer . She was really drank , and was about to fall sleep. " Came on lets go home " said Max grabing her by the waist .  
>" Ok " she looking up at him.<br>" wow you have really pretty eyes " she said .  
>" Well you look more beatiful then sabrina ever did ." he said<p>

When they got home they laughing like crazy . Suddently Max grabed daphne by the chin and brought his lips to hers . She froze . The next thing she knew he picked her up and walked to his room and closed the door.

SPOV

When I got to Bella's house it was 11 and I was very tried . I called bella's phone .

" Hey I'm here ok I'll wait a sec " and she turned off the phone .  
>I heard a buzz then a click and the door opened . I grabed her bags and walked to the elevator and went up to floor 6 and walked up to door 15 . I knocked on the door and Bella opened it .<p>

"HEY GIRL , ho wyou been " she said giving me a big old hug .  
>" Not good Bell not good " I said and walked in .<br>Knowing Bella she enchanted the apartment so it was 3 times bigger and 10 times fancier .  
>" Hear I'll show you the guest bedroom . I followed her down a hall and she opened a door in the right .<br>" Hear you go " she said and steped out of the way. The bedroom was big with a king size bed , a walk-in-closet , and a big bathroom with a big'ol bath tub .  
>" wow this is great " I said .<br>" Ya it was a cheap little apartment when I first got it but I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve" she said .  
>" Well its great ... thanks your the best" I said and huged her again .<br>" Ya but today you got a lot of explaining to do " she said " I know but tonight I'm going to take a bath and to sleep " I said laying on the bed .  
>" Well I'll leave you alone to unpack ... K?" she said "Ok" I said and closed the door . Can't what for tomorrow . I thought with a sigh.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

DPOV

KNOCK, KNOCK , KNOCK . " I'M CAMING " I yelled . I rolled over to the side of my bed . Wait my bed isn't so soft . I opened my eyes and looked around and scramed I was laying there half naked with max Goodfellow next to me . " Whats with all the yelling " he said mummbering and fell back to sleep . I got out the bed as fast as I could and grabbed the nearest shirt and put it on . KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK . " I said I'm caming " I said and run down-stairs . When I opened the door there was a young man standing there . " Yes " i said " I'm looking for Sabrina Grimm " he said " What is your busince with her " I asked " I'm a old friend " he smiled . He looked at max but more older and bluer eyes .  
>" Sorry but she left the day befor to go live with a friend in New York City " I said " Well can I know her address so i could see her ." He said . I studdied him . " Fine come in I'll give you her new adderss " I said and opened the door for him to come in.<br>" Where is the old lady that live here ?" he asked looking around .  
>" Oh my Granny ... she ... she died when I was 10 " I said felling a tear form in her eye . " Well I'm sorry " he looked down .<br>" Here is the address " I said giving it to him. " Hey Daphne do you know where my shirt is from last night " said a voice up-stairs .  
>She looked down . Crap . She thought . " Um I'm wearing it ... I couldn't see shizz in you room and just picked up tha nearst shirt" I said .<br>" Oh are you married " asked the strange man .  
>" No " I blushed .<br>" Oh sorry ... again " he looked away . Max got down-stairs pulling a new shirt on . He looked at the man and stopped .  
>" What the heck ... Puck ?" he asked .<br>" Puck ?" I said " Mustardseed ?" said the man " what are you doing here ?" asked Max " I LIVE here " said the man " WAIT ! What the hell are you guy talking about " I said " Hi , Marshmellow" said Puck " Puck ?" I asked " Yes Daphne this is puck in older version" said Max " ... HOLY SHIT ... PUCK ! Where were you , how are you , Sabrina is going to kill you " I said .  
>" Wait wait why are you here " Puck asked Max.<br>" I live here now mom was driving me crazy " he said " Oh ... wait why are you to dressed look that ?" he said . We both blushed .  
>" She spented the night in my room " sadi Max .<br>" ... WHAT YOU HAVE IT HER ! WHAT THE HELL MUSTARDSEED " he yelled " Hey it wasn't his doing we were both drank and..." I said " Wait YOU WERE DRANK " he said again .  
>" Puck see I asked sabrina to marry me she said no and left I went to a bar and Daphne went to see if I was ok and I went to the bar to get drank then kill myself and she said she wouldn't let me and i said that the only way to make me not kill myself is that she would stay and she did and had 10 beers and when we got home we were wasted and then the rest play its part " said Max in one breath . By every word pucks face got reder and reder and reder and reder . Finally his face looked like a over riped tomato . " I 'm going to go up stairs and go to my room and pretened I never heard that " he said camly,and headed up stairs . " Well that was the weirdest momtent I ever had " I said " tell me about it ... I had to tell Puck we had sex " said Max " So whens breakfast " he said and I punched him on the arm as hard as I could .<p>


	4. Chapter 4

- Ok so was rereading the chapters I did and something happened and chapter 4 is wrong , so if you want to read it . Here .

Chapter 4

SPOV

That morning I got up and took a shower and then headed for some breakfast . When I got in the kitchen I was Bella making pancakes .

" Good morning Glory " she said with turning to look at me . I paused .  
>" Um funny you show know ... Puck used to say that all the time after a prank " I said sitting down .<br>" Sorry " she turned the face me , her expression saddened .

" It's Ok " I said and she gave me a pancake .

" So ... Story time " she said putting extra syrup on her pancake .

"... Well Max asked me to marry him I said no because I still love Puck..." I beggein

" Brina your still not over him ?" she broke me off asking me. I looked down .

" Granny always said that you can't run away from love " I snapped .

" OK ..Ok no need to get spazzy " said Bella and nodded for me to coutinoud

" As I was saying I said no and I run to my car came home got my suitcase and ended up here " I finished .

" Wow ... what did you say to Daphne ?"

" I felt a note and asked her to check up on Max , I don't want him to got drunk again " I said " That reminds me I need to call her " I said getting my phone out .

"Ok but you clean the dishes , I need to talk to my boss about letting you work at the diner" she said walking to her room .

" Ok " I said . I clicked on her number and it Rang .

PPOV

I was passing Daphne 's room and heard her cell ring and ring and ring . I walked in her room and and answered it

" Hello " I said " Yeah Daph " said a voice " Um sorry this isn't Daphne would you like me to give you the phone to her " I asked " ... Max is that you ?" said the voice " No um this is just a friend that just moved in " I said not wanting this person to know i was hear . " How is this ?" I asked changing the subject

" You am or not am know me but I'm Daphne's older sister " she said . I stopped dead .

" Sabrina ?" I asked hoping Daphne have another long lost sister.

" I guess you do know me , but the question is who are you ? " asked Sabrina

" Um... please don't get mad at me " I said

" What ? Did you hurt Daphne because if you did then I'll kill you " she said

" What ? No I'll never hurt Marshmallow " I said . The line went dead .

" Who are you and what have you done with my sister ?" she said in a scary voice .

" Would you like me to give the phone to her ?" I asked .

" Do " she said . I walked down-stairs and handed the phone to Daphne .

" You worried big sister is on the phone she thinks I hurt you " I said

" Oh crap did you tell her !" she whispered

" No ... I ... well " I started

" I get it ... if you don't want to tell her I could . " she said .

" ... I ... I ... fine ... but ... " I stammered

" I'll be nice to her " she said and turned to the phone .

SPOV

" Hello " said Daphne

" DAPHNE ! are you ok , did that man hurt you , how Max doing ?" asked Sabrina a little to fast .

" Wait , first I'm fine , Max is alright and there's just a very old friend over ." I said carefully.

" Who ?" she asked

"Um don't get mad at me he just came over a hour ago and I couldn't call you any sooner " I said .

" Daphne I promise not to get mad at you " she said

" ... Well if you promise ... Puckcameback " I said really fast . It was really silent for a min .

" Your telling me Robin Puck Goodfellow is at our house ." She sounded Really , REALLY scary right now .

" Yes " I squealed

" ... YOU GOT TO BE FREAK-EN KIDDING ME ! AFTER ALL THE YEARS HE HAD TO COME TODAY THE DAY I LEFT ! " she yelled so loudly at echoed all over the room .

" Sabrina I really did want to get in the middle of this so if you want I'll give his phone number if you want ." I said .  
>" Daphne did you touch anything in my room ?" she asked " No ... why ?" I asked " Can you get a guest room ready ?" she asked " Ok ? " I said . "Ok see you later " and she gone . Crap I thought There going to go a hell hole in this house and I went to talk to Puck .<p>

SPOV

" Bella don't call you boss yet !" I yelled

" What ? Why ?" she asked coming from her room .

" I need to go home " I said

" What ... why is Daphne hurt ? " she asked

" No worse ... Puck is in town and I can't face him alone "

" ... WHAT HES BACK and you want me to go with you ?" she asked/yelled. Drat she knows me to well .

" Yes and yes " I answered

" I would if there weren't any barrier " she said

" What if I get the vapor blade again ?" I asked

" Really you would do that again " she smiled

" What are friends are for ?" I smiled back . She run and gave me a big bear hug .

" Best friends " she whispered in my ear . Best Friends . Wow that made Sabrina's day .

" Well " said Bella breaking of there hug .

" We better get packing if we want to make it on time " she checked the time

" If we pack right now and get going we'll make it by 5 pm " she said

" Ok " I said and went to my room .

" But what about our boss ?" I asked

" I put a spell on him so he lets me do anything I want " she said with a smug smile . I rolled my eyes .

" Whatever" I said and headed for my room . Wow . Puck should start digging him grave because I'm going to kill him .


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

" Welcome to Fairyport landing " said a sign that a just passed . I was eating some twix when bella called .

" Well hear we are , it takes about 10 mins to you house right " she asked

"Ya but I got to stop at the dinner place and ask Farra if you can work there from a little bit" I said .

" Ok fine by me but ask her if I can got my old shift back " she said

" Ok " and I turned off the phone .

When we got there I was Farra and walked to her .

" Hey Farra " I said

" Oh hey Brina "

" Um Bella is back in town and wants he old shift back " I said

" That all right I need another worker around hear ." she said and turned around . I walked out of the Dinner place and gave Bella the thums up . She smiled and got in her car .

When we got back to the house Daphne was waiting on the pouch .

" Hey Daphne " called Bella and hugged her . Bella was like another sister to daphne .

" Hey Daph is the guest room ready ?" I got staight to the point .

" Yes come on the boys went up town to do some catching up " she said

" Ya well I'll give my fist a catching up with its fav vicitim " I muttered so only Bella could hear . She smiled and went to get her stuff .

Once in the house I went to my room and put my stuff down and showed Bella the guest room .

" Thanks " she said putting her shuff on her bed .

" So what are we going to do with Puck " she asked . I went to close the door .

" Well I'll first punch him as hard as I can and then ask him where he was " I said

" OK today or tomorrow ?"

" Today , well if he doesn't run away " I said . Then there was a knoch on the door and daphne came in .

" Well the boys are back and dinner is ready " she said eyeing Sabrina .

" Ok we'll be there in 10 mins , we just need to change are clothes ." said Bella and Daph knoded .

" See you at dinner " I said and run out the door in to the room . When I got in to my room ripped my clothes off and put on some black skinny jeans , a striped purple shirt , a spicked belt , and my shirt tucked on so you would see the belt , and black conveses ( shes still gothic ). I put on some eyeliner and blush . And went down stairs .

I got to the kitchen and got a plate out .

" Hey Brian " I turned and there Red with Baba yaga .

" Oh hi red , old mother " I said knoding to both of them and they knoded back .

" What type of food are we having , child" said Baba yaga

" Um spaggiet with meat balls " I said and tunred to see a man about my age lenning agaist the door , staring at me .

" Puck " I said and turned away .

" Grimm " he said and went to get a plate . Bella shoved passed him and got the plate first .

" Got to be a little faster , fairy boy " she splatt at him . He just looked at her .

" I know I'm beatiful but no need to stare " she said putting tha spaggiet on her plate and putting it next to Sabrina's .

" And you are ?" he asked

" Prinecss Bella at your survise " she bowed .

" You invited the trater in the house ?" Puck yelled /asked .

" Well she was there for me when I needed someone !" I yelled back . He just stared at me .

" I'm not hunger anymore " he said and stammpered out of the kitchen .

" Well good ridens " said Baba yaga .

" Well whos hungery?" asked Max walking in the kitchen , and grabbing a plate .

" Let me guess , you haven't punched him yet ?" asked Bella rising a eyebrow

"Soon Bella ,soon " I said and turned to my food .


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

That morning I got up early and went down-stairs to make breakful for everyone .  
>It was a little cold because I was wearing cotten purple short-shorts and a tanktop , but I put on a robe and some slipperes. was getting 3 dozen eggs out when I hear the door open and close then a click ( the person locked the door but she doesn't know ).<p>

" Sorry breakfast isn't going to ready in a half a hour " I said not turning around .

" I'm not hear for the breakfast " said a deep voice behind me . Puck .

" Really last time I remeber you , your fav thing in the world is food " I said not stopping .

" I've changed Sabrina " he said . He was so close I could feel the heat from his body.

" Oh , I know " I shot back .

" Sabrina I'm so sorry if only you knew where I was and and I was doing you would of jumped in to my arms and kissed and hugged me ." he said I could feel his breath in my ear .

" Puck did Daphne tell you that I'm not human anymore and I have powers ." I said turning around to see him half naked , a long scar throw his chest .

" ... No ... how ?" he asked

" I was on the battle field and I was wearing magicle armer and the hand put a bomb on the battle field and something went wrong ... Puck the bomb was under me so when it expoled it released a dangerous chemical and with my armer I become immortal not Everafter but immortal , and there was magic around me the chemical chose to nearest magic and was put in me . When I woke up I wa in the aid tent . " I finished turning back to breakfast .

" What kind of powers do you have ?" he asked . I sighed and and I could feel the air under my feet . He gasped . Then I turned on the water fosit and started to twirl my finger the water did the same .

" Wow " he said

" Theres more " I said and focusted on his mined and shoke to him in it .

" Scary right " I said in his mined . He gasped and stepped back .

" Breakfast is almost right " I said and turned away.

" Sabrina do you for give me " he said stepping right up to me . I spun arounded and was about to punch him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me right to him so my hands wear pushing against his chest .

" Will you " he asked

" Why should I , you left me " I splatt at him .

" I saved your life " he growled

" What by breaking my heart " I shot back . I could tears in my eyes .

" I saved your life in the past because someone from the future was trying to kill you " He said . His eyes tunred red . Anger .

" Ya well you could of... " but he cut me off with his mouth . I tried to push againsted him but he didn't let go . All his anger , love , hurt , passion was in that kiss . Finally he let go and stared at me . My lips wear puffy and swore . His eyes wear deep purple . Love .

" Sabrina ... I love you ... I never wanted to leave you , it hurt me so bad when I had to leave and at say good bey " he said . I was surpised .

" I ... I love you too Puck " I said surpised at my own words . He smiled .

" But we still have trould right now I still haven't beat the man how is behide all of this " He said .

" Wait ...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if my grammar and my spelling sucks ! NO ONE IS PERFECTED ! Thank you

SPOV

That morning I woke up with something very smelly. I got up and looked in the mirror .

" PUCK ! WHAT THE HELL " I yelled . I heard someone laughing down-stairs . I went to tend to my red hair . Lucky for me I already now all the tricks . When I got down-stairs everyone was eating .

" Puck ... do that again I'll break every bone on your hands" I said

" Sabrina .. I'm not human " he said smiling at me .

" Puck you forgot I'm not human too" I said giving him a evil smile and sat next to him .

" Whats for breakfast " I asked Daphne

" Pancakes with apple syrup " she said handing me a plate .

" Wait so you and Puck are buddy-buddy now " said Bella rising her eyebrow .

" Well I had to convince her to not be mad at me " said puck tipping his chair back .

" Puck shut-up" I said punching him hard on the arm .

" Ow Grimm ... We all know you love but that doesn't mean you can get aggressive " he said in a smirk .

" Whatever " I said and started on my pancake .

NO ONES POV ( IN BAD GUYS LAIR )

" Master how should I kill the Grimm ? The Fairy is back in his time and with the Grimm " Said the servant .

" Yes ... This is a problem ... get Pan over here I want him to finish the mission ." said the evil master .

" But master you said that if I don't finish the mission than your dogs are going to eat me live " said the servant .

" Is that what I said ... oh then so be it " said the master

" What no ... NO THIS ISN'T FAIR ! NO ! NO ! " said the servant and all you hear is dogs backing and something being teared apart .

" PAN ! I have a new mission for you and it has your favorite fairy on it " said the master. Pan just smiled evilly .

BACK TO THE GRIMM HOUSE

DPOV

Since Puck came back I had weird dreams every night , and all of them get more scarier and scarier . Every one of them are the some dream over and over and over . It goes like this :

I'm walking down a street with Sabrina , Puck , Bella , Max , and some other guy I don't know . Then out of no where Puck and that weird guy are fighting and Sabrina was on the floor blood coming out of her heart . Bella and Max are calling 911 and I was crying and was kneeling next to Sabrina . Then I pulled something out and pointed it at that guy he got scared and ran . Then I woke up .

Its bin 3 days and its the same dream . I went throw half of the Grimm diary's , I when I picked Jacob Grimm diary she found something interesting .

' After helping Lady of the Lake she cast a spell on me and said that my 31th descendant will have the power of looking in to the future with her dreams , I asked her from my descendant name and she said " Daphne Liliana Grimm " .

I grasped and grouped the the book . I'm the 31 descendant of Jacob Grimm ! And I came see the future ! Gravvy , but that dream I keep having must be a glimpse of the future . Crap ! Sabrina is going to die ! I started to cry . "Red must know what to do" ! I said to myself . I got out my cell phone and called her .

" Hello "

" Red ! Its me Daphne I need your help meet me at Dinner place in 20 mins and bring Baba yaga " I said in a whisper so one could hear .

" Ok ... " and she hang up . I went up stairs to get me bag , jacket and the diary and run out the door .

20 MINS LATER ( still Daphne's POV )

I was in the corner of the Dinner Place when was Red and I waved to them and they came over .

" What is the meaning of this child " said old mother

" I need your help ... come and read this " I said pointing at the book . They sat down and started to read .

" So you are a fore-teller ? " asked Red .

" Let me guess you already has seen the future or a future " said old mother finishing her sentence . Creep .

" Yes I did " I said

" Well did a cat catch your tongue " said old mother.

" Well ... I'm walking down a street with Sabrina , Puck , Bella , Max , and some other guy I don't know . Then out of no where Puck and that weird guy are fighting and Sabrina was on the ground blood coming out of her heart . Bella and Max are calling 911 and I was crying and was kneeling next to Sabrina . Then I pulled something out and pointed it at that guy he got scared and ran . Then I woke up . " I said .

" This man ... how does he look like ?" asked Red

" Its a little fuzzy I can't really see his face but he has redish-blonish hair, big green eyes, and I scar on his neck " I said

" Child I am know who that man is " said old mother

" Really who old mother ?" I said

" I don't know if I'm right but I think he's Peter Pan " she said .

" Peter Pan is going to kill Brina , I thought he so a hero ?" I said

" Well I used to eat kids and look at me now I'm a softy " she said .

" Ok so what do I do know ?" I asked

" You tell Brina and be on your guard " said Red standing up.

" What do I do when comes around and what was that thing I used to scare him off ?" I asked

" Only you can know " said old mother and then that walked away .

I closed the book and put it in my bag . I started to go to my car . It was really dark out and scary but none of that get Daphne's attention . I grabbed my keys and tried to open the car but couldn't see . Then I heard someone behind me . I turned a around and saw a hooded figure . I gasped and dropped my keys . The hooded figure came closer and grabbed me by the chin and looked at me straight in the eye .

" Your more beautiful then they say " he said

" What do you want ?" I splat at him .

" Your Daphne Grimm right ?" he asked

" Who's asking " I answered .

" Good I thought it would be you " he said and grabbed me by the waist and then picked me up in a bridal style .

" Lets go have a little chat " he said ,and before she knew it she was in the air . Oh no Peter Pan ! I thought

" Let me go !" I yelled .

" Sorry babe your with me till I say so " he said and I closed my eyes . We were flying for 10 mins then we landed . He put me down by his arm was still around my waist .

" So I heard Puck was back " he said

" Why do you care ?" I asked knowing the answer .

" Don't play stupid with me I know you can see the future " he said with a evil grin .

" What do you want ?" I asked trying to get his arm away from me but he had a iron grip.

" I want you " he said I knew he was teasing me .

" You can't had me " I said punching him in the face and ran for my life , but before I get a chance he grabs my hair and pulls . Hard . I cried out in pain , and fell to the ground .

" Feisty , that's how I like them " he said in a smug smile . He pulled me up to him so I was leaning on him .

" Leave me alone " I said in sobs

" Shh , shh don't cry I won't hunt you that much " he said rubbing my cheek . His hand went down my neck then down to my chest . I gasped when he grabbed my boob and squeezed it so hard I moaned . His lips met mine . That was it . I'm getting raped by a Everafter , not just any Everafter but the one hows going to kill my sister . I started to struggle against him . He started to laugh and hit me hand on the head I gasped and started to struggle even more . He pushed me on the ground and got on top of me . I started to scream but his mouth got in the way . He started to unbutton my shirt and jeans .

Then I heard something move behind me . I thought it was a bear and I screamed . Pan slapped me hard and said " Shut-up you stupid Grimm ." he said and continued raping me .

Then I feel him get pushed off me and someone say " Get off my girlfriend " . Max ! Girlfriend ? I got up as quickly as I could and ran to Max .

" Thank you " I cried on his shoulder . I turned and was that Pan got his hood back up and he sneered at me .

" We'll do this again , Angel " and he was off . I never mentioned before but Pan could run fast. And I hope I don't do that again .

MPOX

I was Daphne leave the house at 7pm , in a hurry but didn't question it . Now it was 12 am and I was starting to get worried . I called everyone to see if they so Daphne any where in town and Red said they saw her at The Dinner Place .

I got in to my car and went there . I was her car was there and walked to it . when I was the keys on the the floor I knew that someone had taken her . I popped with my wing and started at the forest because that's where someone would put a person they just kidnapped .

After 5 mins I heard a scream . I folded it and was some guy on top of Daphne ! Daphne screamed again and the guy hit her and said " Shut-up you stupid Grimm ." Ok now I was pissed . I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him off . He quickly got his hood on so I don't see his face and he sneered at Daphne who was crying on my shoulder . " We'll do this again , Angel " and he ran , what a puss can't even fight back. Daphne was buttoning back her shirt on really fast . " Nothing I haven't seen before " I said giving my jacket to her . She punched me and laughed .

" How did you find me " she said wiping her tears away .

" It doesn't matter I found you in time " I said grabbing her waist and popped out my wings .

" Lets go home and you can explain to everyone what happened " I said and started to fly home .


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back with a new Chapter !

DPOV

When we got home I was scared stiff. I didn t know what to say. I walked in and was that Sabrina and Puck were sitting in the kitchen. When Sabrina saw me, she gasped.  
>Daphne what happen to you? she yelled.<p>

Long story, I said

Well we would have comfortable said Puck

Fine I said and started with me really long story. When I finished, everyone sat silently for a minute.

So your saying Peter Pan was raping you before Max came? asked Brina.

Yes I answered

And you can see the future? asked Puck

Yes I said again

And Peter Pan is trying to kill me asked Brina.

Yes I snapped

Ok Daphne where s the book? asked Max

In my bag I said reaching for it. I was so luck that I didn t forget it. I grabbed it and gave it to Brina. She looked at it and her face turned pale.

Um Daphne did . Did you look at the next paragraph she asked .

No why I asked grabbing the book from her .

But your 30 descendant will die from an evil master, only from the help from the right people she would live, I asked her for the name of my 30 descendant she said Sabrina Lia Grimm.

My face turned pale.

Sabrina who are the right people? I asked

I don t know . I don t know. she said .

P (Peter s) POV

I really didn t mean to rape her. I just couldn t stop. Master would be mad if he finds out. Ah, who cares after I m done with this mission I m going to get rid of him. Now to get Angel out again . That stupid boyfriend of hers is really pissing me off. Whatever I could just kidnap her while she s sleeping. I heard she could sleep throw a whole war. This will be easy. Too easy . HAHAHAHAHAHAH (evil laugh)* cough * * cough*. (Fail.) Sorry if its short! :( 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok new story . Hope you like it .  
>SPOV<p>Kinda freaking out here are now . Peter Pan is trying to kill me and he almost raped Dahpne. What happens if he comes back . What if he come back with a army behide him .<br>' Liebling your a Grimm you can handle this ' said a thought in my head . Ya I'm a Grimm I can handle this .

" Dahpne I know that will sound weird but Max might need to go sleep in your room " I said turning to her .

" I don't want Pan sneeking in to your room and kidnapping you " I said when she opened her mouth to protest .

" Puck I'm going to go to sleep in your room because Pan might kidnap me and put a spell on your window and door when you go to sleep so he doesn't get in there , k ? " I said .

" Ok " they replied and we went up stairs to ready t ogo to sleep .

I put on me purple cotton short-shorts and a tank top and then a T-shirt . I went up to Puck's room and opened his room . It was still a forest and still really REALLY big . I begged for granny not to lock it up and she agreed . I haven't been in here for a decade . Puck got rid out the trampaling ( don't know how it spell it ) and put in a king size bed because he said that kings should have king size beds . I just rolled my eyes . When I saw Puck he saw wearing his PJ pants and no shirt on , showing his long scare . I snapped out of it befor Puck knowtested .

" Where do I sleep ?" I asked .

" On the bed " he said .

" You think I'm going to sleep in the same bed as you ?" I asked

" Well you'd rather sleep on the floor ?" he asked grinning. I scowleded and got in the bed .

" Hey what about Bella ?" he asked .

" I texted her .. she said she'll sleep over her parents house " I said throwing the covers over my head .

I few mins passed and it was weird sleeping next to Puck . Ever time he more I squirmed.

" Stop squirming around " he said in a deep voice

" Well I can't " I said and mentally slapped my self .

" Why?" he asked .

" It's nothing " I said turning to face him . His eyes turned deep blue . Worry.

" Is something the matter ?" he asked moving closer to me . I could feel his body heat .

" I said nothing ... Um Puck were did you get that scare ?" I asked changing the subjected . He looked away .

" When I left I can't say were I got attacted by a dragon ... I tried to fight it of but it was to powerful . " he said .

" Wow " I said trasing the scare with me finger . He shivered under my touch . I looked at his face and saw anger in his face .

" Why are you angery ?" I asked confussed . He grabbed my arm and yanked me to him . His face was an inch away from mine .

" Puck ?" I whispered . He grabbed me by the waist and stared deep in to my eyes .

" How sweet the moonlight sleeps upon this bank , Here will we sit, and let the sound of music Creep in our ears: soft stillness, and the night, Become the touches of sweet harmony.  
>Sit, Jessica: look, how the floor of heaven Is thick inlaid with patines of bright gold: There's not the smallest orb which thou behold'st, But in his motion like an angel sings,<br>Still quiring to the young-ey'd cherubims. " he whispered in my ear .

" Shakespeare " I said .

" One of my favorite poems .. I help make it " he said.

" Wow it is beatiful " I said .  
>" Just like you " he whispered again and his mouth crashed against I'm . He shivered when I moved my mouth on his . 'Tonight' I thought ' I'm all his '<p>

' I wander what Daphne and Max are doing '

DPOV ( 10 mins earlier )

" Please "

" No "

" Please ! "

" No"

" PLEASE " yelled Max on his knees

" Max , no you are not sleeping on my bed ." I said crossing my hands over my chest .

" What if he gets in and steals you and I don't wake up " he said

" Well we would have to be more careful " I said sitting down on my king size bed .

" A prince of fae will not sleep on the floor " he said eyes tinted with red and brown . ' Red means anger and brown means amusement ' I thought . ' he's enjoying this ' i thought and narrowed my eyes .

"No " I said and turned to the built-in bathroom in my room . But befor I could even step one step Max grabbed my arm and yanked my to him .

" Max I'm not going to go play one of your games " I said , but his hands snaked around my tiny waist .

" Who ever said it was a game " whispering in my ear . I shivered when his hot breath on my ear .

" Now you are going to let me sleep on your bed or I might just get a little more aggressive and you won't like it " I smircked .

" I'd see you try " I said and headed for the bathroom.

Which in there I changed in to my PJ's a simple pj pants and a tank-top then brushed my teeth . When I got out Max was in his pj's too . A tight t-shirt that shows off his musles and some pj pants .

" How can you sleep in that shirt ? " I asked

" I don't know just do " he said .

" Well good night " I said .

" I'm going to sleep in that bed like it or not "he said his eye's more reded and a little yellow. Yellow- aggressive. Crap .

" Well I said no and its still there " I said climing on to the bed but right befor he grabbed my arm .

" I said you won't like what is head of you " he said and yanked me off the bed and pulled me up to him .

" My head hurts and I need to go to sleep " I lied .

" Too bad " he said sitting down and made me sit on his lap .

" I sa.. " but he cut me off with his mouth on my neck . ( no hes not a vampire) I gasped and felt him suck on my skin . One word . Hickey. If he leaves my hickey I'll kill him .

" I better not leave anything " I said and pulled on his hair . He chuchled and started to suck harder . Then he went up my jaw line and planted little kisses there. It was time to stop.

" Ok ! Ok ! you can sleep on my bed " I said and got off his lap . He smricked and layed down on my bed .

" Thought so " he said .

I got in my bed and turned off the lamp light .

" Good night " he said moving a little closer to me . I scowled at him and he chuchled .

" We could have more fun then this " he said I felt his breath on my ear . 'He must be closer then I thought '

I turned to face him. " Max I'm a hard girl to get to so stop trying " then I mentally slapped myself . He's going to try harded now .

" Well then what happen the night Sabrina felt ?" he asked

" I was drunk and not thinking " I said

" Your always thinking " he said anger in his voice .

" You should be more free and do what you want to do "

" Well I don't want this " I snapped

" Well you seemed to want it that night " he shot back at me .

" When people are druck they alway show what they were feeling "

At that I shut-up . I did enjoy it but would never say that to Max .

" Just admit it you liked it " he said rapping his hands around my waist .

His lips just above mine . I just wanted to kiss him so bad .

" Say it ... Say that you liked it " I wanted to nod but was to hurt my pride .

" Say it " he said moving a little closer so are noses were tounching .

" I did lik... " but off but his mouth . His hands went up and down my back mususing me .

" I love you , Daphne Grimm . " I was shoucked but relized that I loved him to .

" I love you too " I said and was taken over by the love and passion of him .


	10. Chapter 10

New Chapter . :)

SPOV

When I woke up and looked around . ' This isn't my room ' i thought . Then i remembered i was in puck's room . Then my cheeks got hot . I looked down at myself and saw that I was in my tank-top and pants . I looked at Puck he was in his boxers . His hands were still around my waist . I tried to get out of the bed but Puck's hand gripped my waist harded when I moved .

" Don't you dare move " he muffeled. I layed there for a few mins and finally said

" Puck I have to go take a shower "

" Than I'll go with you " he said getting up

" I don't think so " I said

" What it's nothering I haven't seen before " he grinned

" No ...I need some alone time " I said and headed for the door . Then I heard scraming in Daphnes room.

DPOV

When I woke I felt naked . Like bra and underwear naked . I looked besided me and scrammed , then remembered what happened last night and blushed .

" Daphne ! Daphne are you ok " said a voice behind the door . Sabrina . Crap .

" No .. I'm ok , just overreacted " I said .

" Ok well I'm going to go take a shower " she said and walked away .

" Whats all the scramming about " mummbered Max on the pillow .

" Nothing I'm going to go make breakfast." I said and picked up some clothes on the ground and headed for the door . ' wow the shirt is to big ' I thought but was to lazy and tried to think about it .

When I got down-stairs I got out a pan and got out some eggs and bacon . I head the kitchen door open and close .

" Hey Daph what's for breakfast " she Puck walking in with some jeans and a tight t-shirt.

" Eggs and bacon " I said .

" Oh ... Um why are you wearing Max's shirt ?" he asked . I looked down . Crap no wounder it was to big .

" Um well ..." but I was broke off with

" Hey Daph have you seen my shirt , it's to dark in your room " said Max caming in .

" I .. um " my cheeks got hotter and reded .

" Did you take for your shirt when you... " but Puck stopped and then relized what happen . His face by red .

" You did it again , didn't you " he said anger in his voice .

" Puck why did you lock you room my t-shirt and pj pants are still in there " called out Sabrina up-stairs. I gasped and Max smricked .

" Guess we weren't the only one busiy last night " he said . Puck's face got reded from emberasment and his ran run the stairs .

" Well that was weird " I said trying back to the eggs .

" Well I hope we do it again ." Max said and slipped his hands around my waist and started to nibble on my ear . I smiled .

" What the hell " said a voice behide me. I turned around and saw Brina and Puck standing there.

" I told you they were togethere " said Puck . Brina just shook her head and said

" I going to pretend I never was that " and sat down next to puck . And breakfast was silent .

BPOV

When I heard Peter Pan rapped Daphne a was shocked . Peter was my boyfriend in grade school throw middle . I didn't know what happened he just disappered . I never said anything to Brina because she won't care . It was funny because I went throw the something she did and when I heard puck was gone I wanted to help.

I was in my old room in my parents house . I got out my Ipod and turn on Paramore - Decode . I love Paramore . Sabrina is more of a techno person . ( No really this song is the best ! youtube it )

"How can I decide what's right?  
>When you're clouding up my mind Can't win your losing fight all the time<p>

Not gonna ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides You won't take away my pride No, not this time Not this time

How did we get here?  
>when I use to know you so well How did we get here?<br>Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes And it's hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood,  
>But you think that I can't see<p>

What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all Well, I will figure this one out on my own on my own

I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
>But my thoughts you can't decode<p>

How did we get here?  
>when I use to know you so well How did we get here?<br>Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
>We're gonna make such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done?<br>We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
>when I use to know you so well How did we get here?<br>Well, I think I know

I think I know I think I know There is something I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true"

At the end of the song I allmost started to cry . I was true I thought I knew Peter like the back of my hand ... I guess not . I sat locked in my room at 12:00 am . ' Mom and dad are probably asleep ' I thought . I was falling asleep when I saw a flash of green eyes and a leather jacket than dackness .

Haha cliffie . :D I'm so evil ! MAHHAHAH * cough * cough* fail . :(


	11. Chapter 11

Hi new story . Oh and Max is Mustardseed ! For those of you how don't know .

PPOV ( Peter )

That night I tried to get into the grimm house but they pull a spell over it so I can't get in . But they think they are so smart . Ha ! I put a tracker on Sabrina Grimm cell phone so I could track her call's and texts . When she texted a girl named Bella I tracked where she lived or her parents .  
>" Sunny Mt. road 1353 ".<p>

Which I got there I saw only one room light on . I flew up to it and saw a girl in there . She had white blond hair with purple streaks in it . She was pale white with green/blue eyes . She kinda looked like Sabrina Grimm but more friendlier ( Whatever don't care about spelling ). I waited till she was asleep and climbed into her room . I saw her Ipod and took it just in case she gets bored .Her eyes were slightly open so I gagged her . I picked her up in bridal style and jumped out of the window .

BPOV

When I woke up I was hand-cuffed to a bed post . One hand free other not . I looked around. I was in a cheap motel . It had a TV , a frig , and a microwave . The remote was on the bed so I took it and turned on the TV . It only had 5 channels and they all sucked . Then I was my Ipod on the other side of the bed and took it . I had movies on it so I turned on Suckerpunch . That movie rocks . After a hour or so the door opened and came in a man ,a handsome man but I knew who he was . Peter Pan .

" So your awake " he said sitting down in the chair next to the bed . I didn't say anything to him .

" What cat got your toung " he smiled .

" Peter nice to see you again " I said .

" Oh so you do know who I am " he said

" Ya I do " I said turning away from him .

" So do you know what I want " he said .

" Don't care " I said and feel the anger from him . He walked beside the bed and grabbed my hair and pulled on it so my face was inches from his .

" You princess, are the pray ( forgot how to sleep it the other way ).

" You now Sabrina will kill you if she finds out " I said .

" Not if I kill her first " he said with a evil smile .

" Ya whatever say that to the last guy how said that " I rolled my eyes .

" Oh you don't believe me just see " he said playing with my hair . I jerked away from him .

" Leave me alone " I said

" And if I don't want to " he said sitting down next to me .

" Then ... then .. I don't know but it won't be pretty . " I said trying to move far away from him as I could . He laughed .

" I'll take my chances " . He grabbed my waist and pulled me up to him . I struggled against him .

" Don't make it hard for yourself." he said smelling my hair .

" Green apple , my favorite fruit " . I tried to scream but he covered mouth with his hand .

" Walls are sound-prof " he said with a evil smirk . I bit his hand .

" Ow ! You bitch " he said and slapped me . Hard . I cried out in pain .

He grabbed my chin and I looked at me .

" Are you an Everafter ?" he asked . I smiled . Blood coming put of my bottom lip.

" Well " he yelled .

" Yes " I said

" Which one ?"

" Why do you care ?" snapped at him

" Man can't be curious?"

" You aren't a man , your a monster " I said . I was anger flash throw his eyes . He slapped me again .

" Which one ?" he asked again . I spit on him . Some of me blood went with it . He grabbed my chin again and said

" Do that again , I'll slit your throat " and got out his switchblade .

" I'm the daughter of the princess and the frog " I said glaring at him .

" Ah a princess , well lets have some fun , princess " he said taking his coat off .

I was still in my PJ's which are PJ pants and a tank-top . I tried to say something but his mouth got in the away . I bit his lip. He pulled away from me .

" Ow ... did you just bit me?" he said . My blood on his lips . He licked them . I shivered . He grabbed my hand and pulled me on his lap . He took out his keys and unlocked the cuff that was locked on the bed post and locked it on his own hand .

" Now you can't run away from me " he said and kissed me again . I got up and tried to run to the door , but he pulled me back . I fell on the bed . My hair all over the place . He was on top of me in a sec .

" Leave me alone " I started to cry .

" Your too beautiful " he said started to kiss me again . His hands went up and down my back . I knew I couldn't do anything so I let him . ' I loved him ' I thought . ' He doesn't even know who I'm . I pushed him again .

" Peter don't you even who I am ?" I asked . He just looked at me .

" Did you forget we dated in grade school ?" asked him again .

" No and I don't care " he said and went back to kissing me . I pushed him again .

" Well I do care , I loved you " I yelled at him . Shock filled his eyes .

" You did ?" he asked

" Ya I did and when you disappeared I was heart broken , and here you are about to rape me " I yelled at him again .

" I ... I loved you too " he said . Tears in my eyes .

" Ya whatever you didn't even remember me " I said looking away . He grabbed me chin and made me face him straight in the eye

" I still love you" he said .

" When I disappeared the only thing on my mined was you " he said .

" And when I heard you got out of Ferryport Landing I thought I never see you again " he continued when I didn't say anything .

By this time I'm crying up a river . He put his lips on mine again softer this time . I put my arms around his neck and pushed him closer . His hands went up to my waist . I gasped when his tongue touched my lip and I opened .

' I still love him , but his going to kill Brina ' the shock got to me and pushed him away again .

" What ?" he said

" Your still going to kill Sabrina " I said then mentally slapped myself . He looked down .

" Bella I have to " he said

" Or what ?" I said.

" Or I don't get payed " he said looking up at me . Anger filled me .

" So if you don't kill my best friend you don't get payed " I yelled . I stated to hit his chest and yell

" You monster , murderer , man whore ... " he grabbed my hands and pushed me on the bed .

" I have to do it you know its my job " he said calmly .

" Stay away from me you murderer " I said

" I can't I love you " he said leaning down to me . He started on my neck and went up to me mouth . ' I love you too but I can't let you hurt Sabrina .' I thought . And he had me for the whole night .


	12. Chapter 12

I deleted the end and sorry Bella isn't going pregnant . Well not right now .

SPOV

( After breakfast )

I went to go get the mail . When I opened the mail box I saw a blue unvalop ( don't lnow how to spell that ) . I got back in the house quickly and opened it .

" Dear Grimms ,  
>if you don't come to the lake by midnight ,<br>your friend Bella will die . And you must be alone ! PP" Then I found a lock of hair . Bella's lock of hair . Blond white with purple streaks .

" Daphne ! Puck ! Max ! get down here " I yelled . In a flash all 3 were down .

" Whats the matter ?" asked Daph . I gave her the letter and the lock of hair . She read it and passed it to Puck and Max .

" Man I really hate Peter Pan " said Daph .

" What are we going to do ?" I asked

" I'm going over there and kick his ass " said Puck .

" Well we can't let him kill her and we can't go over there without getting killed " said Daphne .

" We'll going with you " said Max

" Did you read the part ' you must be alone' ! " I said .

" Well we'l just hide in the tree's " said Puck .

" Ok heres the plan " I said .

( At 11:30 )

Me and Daphne were in the car driving to the lake . It took 25 mins to get there . After planning for a hour me and Daph were armed . I had a switchblade in my boot , a wand up my sleave , and knife on my belt . I was wearing black jeans , a black tank-top , and jacket with black boots . Daphne had a wand in her hair , 3 magic rings , a magic neckless , and the magic detector . Daphne wearing Uncle Jake's coat ( with the pockets) , black yoga pants , and a tank-top . In other words we looked like ninjas .

Which we were there I parked the car . I was a big bomb fire . There was Pan with bella tried up next to him , knocked out .

" Ah, good Sabrina and Angel are here " he said with a smile .

" Give Bella to us and we won't kill you " I said .

" Oh wow I heard that the Grimm Sisters are beatiful but not like this . " he said

" Don't waist my time give us Bella " I said

" Right to the point ... I heard you were alway serious " he said . He leand down and picked up Bella.

" If you want her here " he said . I was about to walk over there and get her when Daphne stopped me .

" Sabrina , the magic detector is twitching and bella is the sorce " she whispered .

" So it isn't really Bella but a fake ?" I asked . She knoded .

" Well " he said .

" Ok come here and give us her " I said .

" Sorry to lazy " he said .

" Well we are going to go now , have a good day " said Daphne and she turned around and started walking to the car .

" Come back here or I'll throw her in the fire !" he yelled

" We aren't stupid we know she a fake " I said . He gropped her and pulled over a gun.

" If you move again I'll shot you " he said . Then suddenly Puck behide him and puncks him . Pan fell down and gropped the gun . I ran over and picked it up .

" Where's Bella ?" I asked .

" You won't find her " he said and puncked Puck and kicked the gun from my hands . Then he was off . In to the black midnight sky .

" Shiz I let him go " said Puck .

" Wheres Max ?" I asked .

" With Daphne " he said . He grabbed my waist and popped out his wings .

" Don't worry we'll find her " he whispered in my ear . I hope so.


	13. Chapter 13

New Chapter .

SPOV

( One week later )

Anger . Madness . Hopeless .

Those are the only 3 things I can feel right now . I spent the last week trying to find a lead ,but can't fine one . Daphne hacked Peter Pan's credit card and is trying to see where he using it .

" Sabrina !" yelled Daphne from her room .

" What ?" I yelled back .

" I think I found something " she said . I shot up the stairs and in to her room .

" What do you find " I said looking over her shoulder .

" I was looking over his bills and saw that he just payed for one 5 days ago at a motel called ' The Moth ' " she said . I shuttered at the name Moth .

" Ok ... Um buy a room there , I want you and Max to pretend like your married and say that you guys are on a ride trip or something , oh and use the blue fairy's wand to change your apperents " I said .

" Ok ... Should we go now ?" she asked .

" No .. go at 6:00 , okay ?" I said and run down stairs to our 2 magic mirror .

" Mag I need you show me The Moth " I said

" Sorry I need a rhyme " she said

" Um ... Mag at the moth please show me an oilcloth " I said .

" Sabrina you really need to find a better rhyme , but whatever to will do . " she said and she image disappeared and came up the image of a fancy looking motel.

" Can you find the room Peter Pan is staying in ?" I asked . The image disappeared again and came up a new one .

Bella was sitting there watching TV and eating popcorn .

" Bella ! " I yelled .

" Sorry Hun , she can't hear you " said Mag reappearing .

" Why isn't she doing anything to get out ?" I asked

" Don't know " said Mag .

" Mag can you show me her door number ? " I asked

" Sure " she said and disappeared and an image appeared an old looking door with the number 593 on it .

" Thank " I ran out of room and in to Daphne's .

" Which room did you get ?" I asked . She looked up .

" Room 604 , why ? " she asked .

" Because Bella is in room 593 " I said

" Great , we got a room close to theirs " she said and hugged me . I smiled .

" Wait what time is it ?" I asked

" Um...5:46 " she said looking at her watch .

" You guys in to get ready " I said .

" OK I'll call Max and tell him to get home " she said and ran downstairs to get her phone .

' Don't worry Bella , we'll get you out " I whispered to myself .

DPOV

I ran downstairs and in to the magic mirror .

" Mag , can you give me the blue fairy's wand ?" I asked .

" Sure " she walked up to 1 of the doors and opened it . She stepped in and then stepped out .

" Here " she said handing me a old looking stick .

" Thanks " I said and hugged her .

" Ya your welcome " she said and I went to go find Max .

" Max , come here " I yelled .

" What ?" he yelled back and came flying to me .

" Did Brina tell you whats going on ? " I asked .

" Ya she just told me " he said

" Well here's the wand and we'll be on are way " I said

" You ready ?" I asked . He nodded .

" Give me Uncle Jack !" I said and closed my eyes and thought about him . When I opened them I saw my Uncle Jack .

" How do I look ?" he asked and looked in the hall way mirror .

" Fine now my turn " I said giving him the wand .

" Give me ... " I didn't heard the last part .

I felt a shock throw me body . I opened me eyes and looked in the mirror and felt a tears prick my eyes . Standing there was the young version of Granny .

" I know you really loved her " he whispered .

" Ya thanks " I said and hugged him .

" Come on , we have to go " he said and let me go .

" I'm driving " I said and ran to the car .

" Whatever " he said and followed me .

BPOV

I was sitting there eating popcorn and watching TV . Ever since that night were me and Pan had it , I felt ill . ' Maybe its because his going to kill Sabrina ' I would always say . But today was different . I woke up and felt like barfing all over the place . And I almost did , luckily I got to the bathroom on time .

' What the hell is the matter with me ' I thought .

After a few hours I checked time and felt really tried .

' Wow almost 6:00 and I just wasted it away ' I thought and layed down on the bed .

My eye lids feeling heavy . In about 10 mins or so I heard a really loud noise and my door was kicked open . I sat up really fast and looked at the two people . One looked like Sabrina's Uncle and the other was a every beautiful women .

" Bella come with us " said the women .

" Who are you ? " I asked them

" Bella it's me Daphne and that's Max " said the women pointing to the men .

" I don't believe you " I said crossing my arms over my chest .

" We don't have time for this " muttered the women to the men . He nodded and ran up to me and picked me up .

" Let me go ! " I yelled .

" Bella it's us , Daph and Max " said the men .

" You don't look like them " I said .  
>" We change our apperents so Peter doesn't know it's us " said the women . Then suddenly I felt like barfing and ran in to the bathroom and puked all over the bathroom .<p>

" What the hell " said Daphne .

" I don't know whats going on , the something happened in the morning " I said felling ill .

" Damn it Peter ! He probably poisoned you " said Daphne.

" Come on lets going , or Mr. Grumpy over there is going to wake up " said Max and pointed to a nodded out man .

" Ok " I said and leaned on Daphne for support .

When we got the car I layed down so my stomach would hurt as much .

" When we get home , Sabrina checking your stomach " said Daphne .

The car ride was a blur and next thing I know I was picked out a carried to my room . Then all went black .

SPOV

When I saw car lights going on to my drive way I popped out my wings and flew downstairs and out of the house .

" Daphne Max , did you get her ? " I asked .

Then I saw her . her hair messed up and she has a huge bruise on her face . I felt the blood go up to my face and I clenched my fists . " Sabrina , I think he poisoned her " said Daphne .

" Take her up to her room and I'll go to Mag and asked her for spell to check for Bella's problem " I said and flew to Mag .

" Whats the matter , Hun ?" asked Mag worry all over her face .

" Peter poisoned Bella, can you give me something that can let me see whats the matter " I said in hurry .

" Ok wait here " she said and reappeared again with an weird object in her hands.

" Here just wave it over her and it will tell you whats up " she said and bid me good luck .

I ran up to her room and saw Daphne , Puck , and Max standing there .

" I got it " I said and walked to her .

I waved the object over her body and it started to glow when it was over her stomach . Then suddenly a women appeared and walked up to Bella .

" Who are you ?" asked Max .

" The master of object " she said .

" Are you going to tell us whats up with Bella ? " I asked .

" Yes " she said and put her hand on Bella's stomach and closed her eyes . Then she opened her eyes and faced me .

" She is with child " she said and disappeared . I stood there in shock . Bella . Pregnant . And it might be Peter Pan's kid .

" I think it's Pan's " said Puck .

" I need time to think " I said and ran out the front door .

" Sabrina wait !" yelled Puck , but I popped my wings and flew to the only place I felt safe .

In about 5 mins I heard the rushing water . The Huntsen River . I flew down to land and sat down on a log .

' I'm going to kill Pan ! Look what he did to Bella . Poor , sweet Bella . She deserves so much better .' I thought .

Then I heard a twit snap and I jumped up and pulled out my switchblade and pointed it to the stranger .

" Sabrina , it's ok its me " said Puck stepping out of the bushes with he hand up.  
>I felt tears prick my eyes and I ran to puck and hugged him . By that time I was sobbing .<p>

" This is my fault " I said .

" No it's not " he said trying to came calm down .

" But it is , I asked her to come to Fairyport Landing with me " I sobbed .

" It's OK , Bella could just get rid of it " he said and sat down and making me sit on his lap and his lips met mine .

After 5 mins of heaven I pushed off Puck and got up .

" We have to go , Bella might wake up and I'm probably going to tell the news ' I said and popped out my wings . ' I wander what Bella is going to be ' I thought

Like it , Hate it . R and R people :) !


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

When I woke up , I saw Sabrina on a chair typing something on her lap-top .

" Brina ? " I said sitting up . Man my head hurt so much . Sabrina turned around and saw me . She got up and ran to me .

" Bella lay back down " she said .

" What happened and whats happening to me " I throw questions at her .

" Lay down and I'll tell you everything " she said in a sigh .

" Bella , we found out the problem with you "

" What ? " I asked , not wanting to know the answer .

" Bella , did you and Pan ... you know ... had it ? " she asked .

" No he raped me " I lied , I did enjoy it .

" Well do he have protection on ? " she asked again .

" No ... why ... " then it hit me .

" SHIT I"M PREGNANT " she yelled . Sabrina winced .

" Sorry , but ya you are " she said . Then suddenly I felt ill . I got up and ran up to bathroom puking my guts out . Again .

" Man I hate that " I said and saw Sabrina standing there shocked .

" Morning sickness " I said .

" Oh " she looked away embarrassed . Then my stomach growled .

" I'm hungry " I said and headed for the stairs .

Which down I called the pizza place for 2 big cheese pizza's .

" Wow you that hungry ? " asked Sabrina .

" I'm pregnant " I said . Sabrina had a weird look on her face .

" What ?" I asked .

" Um ... aren't you getting to get rid of it ?" she asked .

" What ? Why ?" I asked .

" Because why would you want a Pan's kid , when he rapped you " she said , the way she says 'duh'. It was time to tell the truth . All of it .

" Sabrina , Pan didn't rap me " I said .

" What , then who did ? " she asked .

" No Sabrina , I let him " I said

" WHAT ! YOU LET A CREEP LIKE HIM RAP YOU ! " she yelled . I winced .

" Sabrina , let me explain " I said

" Damn right you will explain " she said tapping her foot .

" See , I loved Peter in grade school and then he disappeared . Ever since then I loved him , but when he returned ... he changed . " I said in one breath .

" Damn right he did " she mummbered . Then I heard the doorbell .

" Pizza it here " I said and ran to the door and opened it .

" Here's the pizza ma'am and it's 11$ " he said .

" Well it's cheaper then New York , thank and keep the change " I said handing him a 20 . I grabbed the pizzas and closed the door . I went to the living room and turned on the TV .

" Who was that" asked Sabrina coming in .

" Pizza boy , who else " I said

" That boy could of been Pan " she said sitting down and grabbed a pizza .

" Ya , Peter selling pizza's , really ?" I said .

" I'm just saying be more careful " she said and took a bit of the pizza .

" Whatever " I said and turned to the TV .

( BACK TO THE EVIL GUYS LAIR )

" PAN YOUR LITERALLY TOO STUPID TO INSULT " yelled the Master (evil dude)

" Sorry Master I won't do that again " said Pan.

" I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THERE'S A NEXT TIME FOR YOU " he yelled again . There was a long pause .

" Pan I want you to kill Sabrina Grimm by Halloween" said the master .

" But that's only 2 days away ! " cried Pan .

" Well then you better start planning " said the evil master .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... *cough* *cough* .

" You really need to stop doing that " said Pan

" SHUT UP "

:D Like it , hate it . Tell me . R and R


	15. Chapter 15

Ok people ! This is rated T . If your little brother or sister is reading this story , it's not my problem . Ok ? This means you have to watch what their doing ! GOT THAT . Sorry for being mean , I went to sleep at 3am and now I'm grumpy .

Chapter 15 ( enjoy )

Sunday

"Halloween is today !" yelled Daphne , overjoyed .

" What are you going to be ?" asked Bella to Daphne .

" Um ... a sexy witch" she said and started to pose .

" I want to be princess " said Bella . I rolled my eyes .

" Your already a princess " I said

" What are you going to be ?" asked Daphne to me .

" I don't know ... a warrior Princess ?" I said

" A sexy warrior Princess " said Daphne

" What is up with the whole sexy thing " I asked

" I don't know , we're adults and I want to have fun "

" K , but are we having a big party again this year ? I last one rocked " said Bella .

" Oh ya ! I totally forgot . Daphne start called people I'm going to go buy Halloween decorations . " I said

" Wait can I go with you ?" asked Bella

" Sure but be careful , and Daphne make it an Everafter party and they have to be in a pear " I said the was out the door .

" But Sabrina who will I go with ? " asked Bella

" You don't have to have one if you don't want to " I said trying to make her feel better .

" Ok wells go " she said .

( At Party City ) " Come on lets by this " said Bella pointing to the Spider/Vampire

" Um... In less you want people peeing on are pourch , then no " I said . Then I saw a Lifesize Exposed Skeleton Parts .

" Cool lets buy this " I said .

" Ok " she said and walked to other end of the store .

( 30 mins later )

When we were done shopping we had to get a 2nd car . We had 400 Watt Fog Machine , Skeleton Arm Lawn Stakes , Ghostly Group , Exorcist Head Platter thingy , Shaking Skull , Cobweb , Zombie Head on a Hook , R.I.P. Tombstone , Tabletop Bag of Bones , Eye Popper Clown , Headless Zombie , Hanging Glow Boy , Zombie Arm Lawn Stakes , and a Head in Laboratory Jar .

When we got home we were greeted with Puck and Max .

" Hey " they said helping us with the bags .

" Are you guys going to help us with the Halloween decorations ? " asked Bella

" Um sure , but Daphne said your going to us magic " said Max

" No we're doing it the old way " I said .

" Fine " they said

( After a hours work )

" Wow you guys , this is great " said Daphne coming .

The living room and kitchen was Halloweeny and scary . We had a snake bar by the wall with food and candy .

" Oh and the party starts in 30 mins " she said and walked out .

" What we need to get ready " I said and ran up stairs to Mag .

" Mag , do you have fairy good mothers wand I need it " I said .

" Sure I'll be right back " she said and disappeared . then reappeared .

" Here " she said and I ran out of the room .

" Here " I said and handed it to Bella .

" Warrior Princess , coming right up " she said .

She pointed the wand to me . I felt a shock go throw me and suddenly I felt tight clothes on me . I walked it the mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing armer that stops to my boobs . A mini skirt with medal strips . Saddles that go up to my knees . Then finally a red cape .

" Wow someone looks hot " said Bella

" Thank , your turn " I said grabbing the wand .

" Ok make me Tinkerbell , I feel like pissing Puck " she said . I smiled .

I pointed the wand to her and whispered " Tinkerbell " , closed my eyes and imagined a pretty looking Tinkerbell . When I felt the shock throw the wand and opened my eyes .

Bella , with her hair up had a tight mini dress on . It was strapless and a light green with white wings . She had a flower in her hair , and her shoes were green too with a big fluffy ball at the end .

" Thanks " she said looking at the mirror .

I went down-stairs to give Meg her the wand back.

" Meg , if you want I could put you in the living room so you could talk to someone ." I said

" Sure , just don't grop me " she said as I picked up the mirror and headed for the living room , which was already packed with people . Red came up to me and said

" Great party" she was wearing and Little Red Riding costume . Short , tight, sexy , and complete with cape and a basket .

" Cute costume Red " I said .

" Thanks , your cute too " she said .

" Have you seen Puck ? " I asked .

" I saw him go up-stairs " she said and walked away .

I turned and headed up-stairs . I got up to the top and saw Pucks room up . I walked to it and opened the door .

" Puck !" I yelled . No answer . I opened the door and walked in .

" Puck !" I yelled again . I heard some blush rumble to my left . I turned to see Puck . Dressed like Robin Hood . He looked up at me and blushed . I chuckled .

" Don't laugh , Daphne made me wear it " he said .

" Don't worry you like hot in it ." I said , but I wasn't lying he did look hot .

" Come on " I said pulling his arm , down-stairs . Once down-stairs , thing went a little crazy . Someone probably spiked the punch , because there some people were acting weird . Pressure by Paramore was on .

" Wow this is great " said Bella coming to me .

" I know " I said in aw . Last year was worse but the funnest . Even I got really drunk . I started the dance to the song , not caring if I look dumb .

"Tell me where our time went And if it was time well spent Just don't let me fall asleep Feeling empty again

Cuz I fear I might break

And I fear I can't take it

Tonight i'll lie awake Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now We're better off without you

I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope

And there's nothing else to show

For all the days that we spent

Carry away from home

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go I'm sitting all alone

Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now

We're better off without you I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

But I'm sitting all alone Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now

We're better off without you I can feel the pressure It's getting closer now

You're better off without me "

"Sabrina !" I heard someone yell over the music . I turned around and everything happened so fast .

I heard screaming , then I saw that Bella was on the floor , and Daphne saw holding a wand and saying something . I was still dizzy , from the dancing . I stopped and then ran to Bella checking her pulse . I looked up and saw Pan with a huge sword .

" If you don't want your little friends to get hurt you will come with me "he said.

I looked at Daphne . She looked worried but nodded . I stepped to him . He grabbed my wrist and we were in the air ...

Hahaha cliffie ! :) Love it , Hate it .

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

People sorry to say but this story is going to end in this chapter . But I have was thinking of making a sequel to this story . Tell me if you want one , okay ? :)

SPOV

Me and Pan were up in the air when I heard an arrow stick being shot . When it hit pan he started to fall. With me . I was screaming , but then a felt someone pick me up and I looked up .

" Puck !" I said in surprise .

" Hey you okay ? " he asked.

" Ya I'm fine " I said .

" Let go home " I said and we headed home .

Which home I ran in to check up Bella . When I opened the door everything was clean , like we never had a party . I was still wearing my costume . I was Bella sitting on the couch , sipping tea .

" Hey " I said and ran to her . She got up and gave me a hug .

" Sabrina I need to talk to you " she said witha sad face .

" What ?" I asked .

" I need to leave Fairyport Landing " she said . I paused .

" What !" I said in shock .

" Its' to dangers for me here , and the baby needs to be save " she said .

" I can't take any chances "

" When do you want to leave " I asked . I wasn't mad , just sad .

" Today " she said and I nodded .

" Well I'll go got the sword " I said and headed for Mag .

" Hey Mag , can you get the sword for me ?" I asked .

" Sure , and the party was fun " she said . I smiled .

She disappered , the reappered .

" Hey " she said and handed it to me .

" Thanks " I said and walked away .

I saw that Bella already had her ags with her .

" Hey wait till I go change " I said and ran up stairs . After changing I got my pruse and walked to her .

" I'll go in my car you can go in your " I said .

" Sure " she said and I got in the car .

It was a 30 min drive to the barrier . When we got there and got what of the car and grabbed the sword . I got right up to the barrier wall and cut a hole as big as her car . I stepped out of the way and let Bella pass me . When she got to the other side she stopped and got out of the car . I walked out to her and gave her a big huge .

" I miss you " I said .

" Me to " she said

" Are you going to be ok ?" I asked .

" Ya , don't worry about me " she said and stepped away from our huge .

" Goodbey , Sabrina Grimm " she said .

" Goodbey Princess Bella " I said and bowed . She chuckled and got in the car .

" See you soon " she said and waved me off as she drove off into the night .

12 years later

I was sitting on the pourch whatching my 12 year old son playing with Puck my husdent. Daphne and Max went to live in Oregon , Portland , with their twins boy and girl . I haven't heard Bella since she left. Ever since Puck shot Pan we never heard of him sinces then .

" Mom , mom " said me son , Alex .

" Yes ?" I asked .

" The phon is ringing " he said . I got up and walked to the kitcken. " Yes " I said

" Sabrina Grimm " said a female voice .

" Yes " I said.

" Brina ! Hi its me Bella . " she said .

" Bella ?" I asked in shock .

" Ya , it's me . Hey I know this is short notice but can I came to Fairyport Landing to visit you ?" she asked .

" Ya , what are best friends for ?" I said and smiled ...

So tell me if you want the sequel . And if you have no clue what I'm talking about read the note I wrote on the top. I never got to tell you who the evil master is did I , but I promise if you guys want the sequel I'll write more about him .

Love it , Hate it . TELL ME !

R&R people ! :)


End file.
